character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur Morgan (Canon)/Zenkaibattery1
Summary Arthur Morgan is the central character and the main protagonist of Red Dead Redemption II. He is a member of the Van Der linde gang, being practically raised by Dutch from a very young age. He is considered Dutch's most trustworthy companion and is the strongest person in the entire gang. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''9-B physically, higher with firearms. 9-A '''with Dynamite Sticks. '''Origin: Red Dead Redemption II Gender: Male Age: 36 Classification: '''Human '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Information Analysis (Eagle Eye allows Arthur to accurately pinpoint, locate and uncover lost trails. Even without this ability, he can tell if something is about to go wrong and prepare accordingly. Has a rather good relationship with animals as they bond with him rather easily), Regeneration (Mid-Low; Can regenerate wounds from gunshots rather quickly), Time Manipulation, Speed Amplification and Perception Manipulation (Dead Eye allows Arthur to slow down time. In this state, he can pinpoint and lock on to an opponents vitals, allowing him to deliver a shot that will not miss even if the enemy starts moving around), Weapon Mastery, Expert hand-to-hand combatant, Explosion Manipulation (With dynamite and explosive rounds), Fire Manipulation (With fire-based ammo, arrow and molotovs), Statistics Amplification via several vials (Can enhance his health, durability, strength, speed and Dead-Eye bar for a temporary amount of time) and outfits (Can modify his outfits to suit his various needs), Limited Power Mimicry (Arthur mastered the Eagle Eye after seeing someone else do it once. Learned how to use a bow to perfection after being told what to do), Charming (Has been stated to be quite charming. Used this to stop a drunken man from bothering him, stop some people from committing suicide and other similar showings), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Can survive being burned for extended periods of time with no trouble) and Cold Temperatures (Can swim in ice-cold waters for extended periods of time without any side-effects) and Poisons (Capable of taking multiple bites from poisonous rattlesnakes and ingesting animals with toxic flesh for extended periods of time and can still fight at full power), Stealth Mastery (Has sneaked into and out of heavily guarded areas multiple times) Attack Potency: At least Wall level '(Arthur can beat alligators, wolves, cougars and even grizzly bears that weigh 1000 pounds to death. Can rib off the skin of rabbits with his bare hands easily. Has the best fighting experience in the gang according to dutch, is considered to be one of the best outlaws around and is has "the best shot." Killed many famous outlaws and likely could have killed Landon Rickets in his prime). '''Higher '''with firearms. '''Small Building level '''with dynamite sticks. 'Speed: Supersonic 'reaction speed (Superior to John Marston, who can dodge revolver rounds and a magician who can catch bullets with his teeth) 'Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class 1 (Can push back a grizzly bear with his bare hands and toss aside wolves without even trying. Can also easily overpower massive cattle in a tug-of-war. Can crush necks with grip strength alone, which requires forces exceeding 1,250 lbs. Can easily break free from an alligator's bite. Can cleanly pull off pelts from rabbits upon a single try) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level, possibly Small Building level '(Can easily survive attacks from those comparable to him. Can survive being viciously mauled by grizzly bears and alligators. Can survive being hit from a train going at full speed. Can survive attacks from bullets that would usually blow a human head off. Can survive dynamite stick explosions and possibly even multiple of them, which could blow up bridges and trains) 'Stamina: Extremely high; Arthur can fight for hours without stopping. Can survive in harsh temperatures for extended periods of time. Can go without sleeping for a few days. Can stay active in gunfights for a significant amount of time, even when near death from tuberculous Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with melee weapons. Several meters with a lasso and by throwing weapons. Tens to hundreds of meters with firearms, higher with high-velocity rounds Standard Equipment: Guns, Tunics, Bows, Lasso, Etc. Intelligence: Genius; One one of the greatest outlaws of his time. Killed well renowned outlaws that were comparable to Landon Rickkets, who claimed he was the fastest gunslinger of his time and survived the Backwater Massacre. Even though he never used a bow in his life, he mastered it extremely quickly. Learned how to use Eagle Eye, meaning he found out how to accurately pinpoint animals, objects an locations of interests in an instant. Figured out locations of treasures when many adventurers failed. Solved murder mysteries. Arthur is also a master strategist, coming up with ways of escape when escape seems impossible. Weaknesses: Dead Eye lasts for 20 seconds before he needs to recharge it Category:Tier 9 Category:Zenkaibattery1